Blurr
Blurr (ブラー, Burā), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is a bot of action. And a lot of words being said at high speed. Once a champion racer, Blurr now trains up and coming racers in the intricacies of the sport. There one second and gone the next, this Velocitronian is fast enough to drive circles around any Decepticon. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time. As the Autobots' high-speed intelligence agent in the Elite Guard, Blurr tends to barrel ahead with whatever he's doing and simply expects everyone else to keep pace... be it on a mission or in simple conversation. His motor-mouth and penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. "First of all, the name's not "Zippy"! As a matter of fact, I don't believe I've ever met another bot named Zippy, so one can only assume that you came up with "Zippy" in reference to my speed, which may be technically accurate, but lacks a certain creativity!" :—Blurr introduces himself to Bumblebee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: John Moschitta (English), Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Lei Changxi (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Juha Paananen (Finnish), Not Known (French), Gerald Schaale (German), Davide Garbolino (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Yuri Chesman (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Roberto Alexander (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Velocitron is a Velocitronian Sports car. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Strongarm ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor *** Hot Spot *** First Aid *** Blades *** Streetwise *** Groove ** Superion *** Silverbolt *** Air Raid *** Fireflight *** Skydive *** Slingshot ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Mini-Cons ** Fixit * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Razorpaw ** Airachnid ** Overlord ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Blurr Wikipedia * Blurr Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Blurr Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Autobots